Only a Night
by RogueTripping
Summary: Blair's single and out for the night. She meets a stranger she can't seem to resist… and quickly realizes that she doesn't want to resist him. She just wants him, even if it's only for one night.
1. Chapter 1

"Serenaaaaaaaa!" Serena jerked her phone away from her ear as her best friend drunk sang into her ear.

Somehow managing to get her hair out of her face, she held out her phone to check the time, before bringing it back to talk to her, clearly drunk, best friend.

"B, it's 1:53am. Why are you in what sounds like an angry train station, and not asleep with a silk mask on the other side of my wall?"

"Because, for the first time in 2 years... I'm freeeeee!" Blair sang loudly and off key.

"I take it you had a fight with Louis?" Serena rolled onto her back and shut her eyes, ready to doze through another Blair and Louis fight recap.

"Not a fight. We broke up!" Suddenly Blair's voice got distant, and was nearly drowned out by the club's music. "What?! WHAAT!? No, I don't do shots... Okay! OKAY! BUT JUST 3!"

Serena sat up with a jerk in the bed. "Wait? What? You broke up?! Like REALLY broke up?!"

"Oh, my god! Did you just light that on fire?!" Blair's over excited shock let Serena know that she was clearly not talking to her.

"Blair!"

"You want me to drink it off your what?!"

"BLAIR!" Serena shouted into the phone.

"Ow! My ear!" Blair groused and yelled back at her friend. "Ladies don't YELL!"

"Where are you?!" Serena asked with a huff as she fell back onto her pillow.

"I'm oooouuuutttt tonight! I am single and ready to MINGLE!"

Serena flinched as she lost part of her hearing to her best friend's volume and pitch.

"B, where are you?!" Serena sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, ready to go down to whatever club Blair was at and babysit her little drunk girl.

"I'm-" And the line went dead.

"Blair! BLAIR!?"

In a crowded club in a part of town she rarely walked through, let alone socialized in, Blair looked at her phone in confusion. Confusion because one second it had been in her hand, and the next second she'd been bumped my a girl carrying a pitcher... and her phone was now floating at the bottom of what appeared to be a bucket of beer.

"Oops!" Disgruntled for a moment, Blair gave a drunken shrug and headed back out onto the dance floor where she rejoined some of the girls from work.

Finding the beat she started moving to the music, the alcohol and the breakup making everything slightly vibrate... until she realized it wasn't the alcohol or her emotions over Louis. Still moving her gaze started to sweep the club. Hipsters sipping tonic in the corner. Bankers raving on the dance floor. A bachlorette party nearly taking down a now frightened waiter. And then she found him. From a booth, behind the velvet roped VIP section she found him. He sat, mostly sprawled, alone in the booth. There were drinks on his table, and plenty of people vying for his attention, and hoping for an invite to his booth, but he didn't notice them.

He only had eyes for Blair.

She felt a flush race down her body, from her neck to her groin. He was too far away for her to tell what colour his eyes were, but she could feel the heat of his gaze. She didn't move closer, although her body was screaming at her to do so... okay, maybe it was her vagina, but still she didn't obey. Instead she kept dancing, but she wasn't dancing for fun anymore. She was dancing for him.

She danced until the girls from worked dragged her off the dance floor a couple of songs later. They wanted to leave, but insisted they couldn't leave her alone.

They shared cheek kisses before Blair watched as a couple of girls stumbled up the street, ready to crash at the tiny studio apartment they shared in the Village, while a third girl was camped out on the bouncer. Blair guess she'd be cutting the line for the next six months. She rolled her eyes at the lot of them and raised her hand in the air as she spotted a free cab coming down the street.

A heartbeat later, a limo pulled up beside her and she frowned at it, because it was blocking the taxi she'd hailed from stopping in front of her. The window lowered and his face appeared in the window. God, his face... It was... gorgeous wasn't the word she wanted... Sexy as fuck seemed about right.

"Need a ride?"

She took back her previous thought. It wasn't just his face that was sexy as fuck, it was his voice... his gaze... it was him. Somehow, she almost managed to keep her face impassive. Almost, because she saw his warm, caramel eyes catch the slight flicker of want that shimmered in her features a second before she shored up the wall.

"I don't take rides from strangers." She declared as she started to walk down the street, making sure to put a little extra swing in her hips. She wasn't surprised that the limo started and kept pace with her.

"Hmm... What could we possibly do to change that?" He asked as he folded his arms across the open window, and rested his head there as he contemplated her.

"Exchange pleasantries and get to know each other?" She glanced over her shoulder and blinked faux innocence at him.

He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips for a moment. She liked to play, he thought, and he loved that.

"Or we could have sex." He said easily and she loved the way his mouth quirked. He knew he was being scandalous, and seemed to love her faked indignation.

All of her upbringing and boundaries were screaming at her to slap him and walk away, but she didn't. She could tell it was what he expected her to do. She looked at him. "Well, since you did scare my cab away... the very least you can do is see to my welfare."

He nodded. "We can call it that."

She stepped back as his door opened and he got out. For the first time he was within inches of her... and god, he smelt amazing. He held the door open for her, and as she made to climb into the limo his hand found the small of her back. A jolt raced up her spine, and given the way he twitched, she knew he felt it as well.

He slid into the limo after her, and in seconds they were sealed in, alone, and driving through the city.

He lay his head back against the leather seat and looked at her. She was the most beautiful, seductive woman he had ever seen. She too lay back and her head turned to regard him.

"I don't want to go home." She whispered, because she didn't. Her room was still cloaked in the memories of a dead relationship. She wanted something new. She wanted him.

"I can help you with that..." He grew more serious as he saw this actually happening.

"I bet you can." She rolled her eyes.

They sat there staring at each other for long moments, and when Blair couldn't take the anticipation any longer, she started to lean in. Before he could meet her half way the limo came to a stop in front of the Palace Hotel.

He swore, and she fell back again with a disappointed huff.

He smiled, as his door was opened. "Come on, kitten."

He got out and waited for her to join him on the sidewalk, and soon they were walking through the nearly empty grand entrance of the hotel. They didn't speak on the elevator, she watched the numbers and he watched her. He led her down a hallway, and slid his key card in a door, ushering her into a spacious suite.

She walked into the centre of the main room, her back to him, and stared out at the city that was spread out in the floor to ceiling windows. He closed the door and just looked at her, silhouetted in the dark room by the lights of the city.

Blair felt his eyes on her, but she didn't turn around. Instead she reached behind her, her fingers finding the zipper of her dress, and slowly pulled it down. Her dress pooled around her ankles, and she was left in her bra and lace panties. With hands that somehow didn't visibly shake with her desire, she undid the clasp of her bra, and let it slide down off her arms to join her dress on the floor.

She heard him lift his body up off the door he'd been leaning on, and as she stepped out of her heels, she heard his shoes come off as well. She felt his fingers run down her bare sides and goose flesh broke out along her skin. As his fingers caught the edge of her panties, and slowly pulled them down, she felt gushes all around her. The sweat that broke out over her skin, and she rush of moisture between her legs.

He stood directly behind her, and her breathing picked up at the heat and feel of him. She felt him lift her hair up off her neck, and then his lips were on her skin, and suddenly her knees couldn't hold her. One of his arms came around her belly, pulling her flush against him, his mouth never losing contact with her neck. Her hands found the arm holding her, and clutched at the fabric of his shirt.

Not being able to wait any longer, she spun in his arms, her hands grasped his collar and pulled him down to her. Again and again his lips opened over hers, her tongue seeking his over and over, as they made their way slowly and blindly towards the bed.

When his knees hit the bed he pulled back to cup her face in his hands, looking down on her with more lust than she's ever seen in her life. She slowly licked her bottom lip, and then surprised him by ripping his shirt open and pulled him back to her. She felt him smile against her lips, and she let out a squeal as he suddenly swooped and caught her under her ass, lifting her into his arms. Blair's legs eagerly wrapped around his hips, and he quickly took advantage of their position to lay wet, sucking kisses on her breasts. Blair felt the thick bulge of his erection and ground herself into it, causing them both to groan.

They fell back onto the bed, their mouths finding each other again, and their hands moving... everywhere.

She couldn't get enough of him as she helped him shove and pull his clothes off.

"Please..." She panted as his fingers found her core, and found her more than ready for him. "I want you... I can't wait..."

It seemed like he couldn't wait any longer either, and his hand reached out to snag a condom from the bedside table. She took it from his hand, eager to touch him, and eager to hurry him along. Ripping it open, she readied it, and took him in hand as she rolled the condom down his large cock.

Blair fell back onto the bed, her hair splayed out across his pillows, and she opened her thighs in eager invitation. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it to his shoulder, licking the curve of her ankle, before latching his hands onto her hips. Blair reached down and set him at her throbbing entrance, and they both cried out as he sank deep inside of her.

For a moment they just lay there, panting in unison.

"Move or I'll kill you..." She managed to mutter as she twisted under him, her eyes rolled back in her head at the electric friction even that small motion created.

He pulled out and thrust back in, over and over he rammed his cock into her, and each time the pleasure grew greater for both of them. Her free leg hooked around him, and pulled him ever closer, while his hands sunk under her ass to lift her to his powerful thrusts.

Like a crack of thunder she shattered, her orgasm so intense that she thought she was having a seizure, and being fucked by this man may have just killed her. She managed to open her eyes and look up at him as he continued to pound into her, and so she saw the moment when his own orgasm hit him. She reveled in seeing the pleasure hit him just as hard as it hit her.

She didn't know if it was that or the jerking, desperate thrusts he made as he came, but a second orgasm, spread in a hot wave up from her pussy and out to her limbs.

They collapsed together on the bed, sweating, panting and cursing, but not letting go of each other.

It was just before dawn that she woke up, and for a second she felt so relaxed that she forgot how to move. Then she felt the arm that lay over her side, and the body that was pressed to her back.

Her eyes widened fractionally, and she was overtaken by the desire to flee. Not because she regretted anything that happened, but because she wanted to keep it as perfect as it had been last night. Slipping out from under his arm, and up out of the bed, she looked down on him.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. She had heard about beer goggles and had expected to find him less attractive in the almost light of day... but looking down at him now, sleeping and scruffy, and still sexy as hell, she found him even more attractive than she had last night.

She had to get the hell out of there.

Blair rushed into the living room where she found her clothes right where she'd left them. Almost. She couldn't find her panties.

Nearly fully dressed, she was crawling around on all fours when her eyes narrowed on the lightening sky out the windows. To hell with it, she thought as she got up, grabbed her purse and clipped out the door.

She kept her head held high as she walked out of the hotel, and hailed her own cab. She was sitting alone in the back seat, watching the waking city go by, when a smile curved her lips.

Not bad for her first one-night-stand.

 **A/N-There may be more. I haven't decided yet. For people waiting for an update on my other story, I have it started. Hopefully it will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair got off the elevator and walked the few yards to her apartment door. It was barely dawn, and she wouldn't expect Serena to be awake for several hours at least, but she slipped her shoes off anyway. The last thing she needed was for the clicking of her heels on the hardwood to awaken her best friend.

She slowly turned the key in the look and let herself into the darkened apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to pad across the wide expanse of the living room to get to her bedroom on the other side. She was half way across when a lamp clicking on had her freezing in her tracks.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf," an authoritarian voice snapped. "Where have you been?"

Blair jumped and spun towards the voice.

"Serena! You startled me! Whatever are you doing up?!" Blair asked innocently. "You know you need at least 8 hours of beauty sleep."

Serena ignored the dig as she sat on their couch. One perfect eyebrow raised as she sized up her best friend. "Well, after I was woken up in the middle of the night, and then hung up on by my drunken-"

"Tipsy." Blair corrected with her nose in the air.

"Drunk friend, I just couldn't get back to sleep. So, I went out looking for her."

"I'd say you learned by my example, but since you failed to locate me... I guess you were to drunk to notice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really am quite tired-" Blair dismissed her friend and started towards her bedroom door.

Serena's eyes narrowed on the friend she'd had almost all her life. "Oh, my god! You had sex!" Serena burst out with eyes nearly coming out of her head.

"What?!" Blair spun around again, her hand to her chest.

"I know that look, B!" Serena pointed at Blair and jumped off the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh? So where have you been all night? You weren't the clubs or I would have found you."

"I was famished so I went to one of the girls' places for a bite to eat."

"Lies. You never go to co-workers homes. You said it doesn't behove a leader to get too intimate with their minions. And besides... I called them all when I was looking for you."

"You don't know all my friends." Blair said defensively.

"I am all your friends." Serena pointed out with a knowing smirk, because it was pretty much true since Blair didn't consider acquaintances or co-workers friends.

"Okay, I have to know... Who was it? Did Louis grovel his way back in? Or did you bump into Lord Marcus?! Which one of your exes did you hook up with?!" Serena grilled.

"None! You've lost your mind!" Blair said a little too shrilly, and started backing away from her friend. "I've slept with no one!"

"Why are you acting so cagey? This wouldn't even be the 10th time you've fallen into bed with your rotation of what? Three boyfriends?"

"Just because my vagina doesn't have a "Serve Everyone" policy, doesn't mean I slept with an ex last night." Blair said as she took more steps towards her bedroom.

She could see the blonde's mind churn so she spun and ran the last few steps to her room. She slammed and locked the door, and leaned against it. Less than 30 seconds later her friends was banging on it. She shut her eyes as she otherwise ignored the pounding at her door.

"Oh... My... GOD! BLAIR, DID YOU HAVE A ONE NIGHT STAND?!"

Lifting herself up off the door, she turned to scowl at Serena through the wood.

"Serena, I am not having this conversation with you."

"What's his name?! What is he like... Wait! Is it even a HE?!"

Blair rolled her eyes, before trying to change the subject. "Serena, I'm really very tired-"

"I'll be you are." And Blair could hear the innuendo in her voice.

"Go back to sleep, Serena, and forget this whole night." Blair bit out with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not leaving until you give me something." She started knocking and singing off key. "I can do this all day."

"Fine." Blair breathed. "I'm not you freshman year of Brown. He's a he. He was... amazing. And..."

"Blair... You don't even know his name do you?"

"…" Blair's mouth opened and shut as she searched her brain for his name.

"This is the best news ever!" Serena crowed.

"You need to expand your life, and I need a shower."

"Yeah, you do!" Serena cheered through the door.

Blair didn't answer her, she just headed to her en suite bathroom and turned the shower on drowning out whatever else came out of her best friend's mouth.

Elsewhere in Manhattan…

Chuck sat slouched on the couch in his suite, a scotch in one hand, and a scrap of lace in the other. He didn't move when he heard his best friend use his spare key card to enter.

"Hey, man! What's up? I waited at the racket ball court for you for like an hour." Nate Archibald chatted as he headed towards Chuck, but he paused as he came around the couch and fully saw his best friend.

"Whoa." Nate's eyes widened as he took in Chuck's dishevelled and disgruntled state. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got laid, Nathaniel." Chuck said dryly, and took another gulp from his glass. "I don't believe it has been a news story since I was in middle school."

"Are you sure? Because you look a little… put out. What was it?" Nate pondered his friend. "Did she try to stay for breakfast? Chained herself to your bed? Caused a big scene and ran naked through the Palace when you called hotel security?" Nate rambled off a list of past experiences that Chuck had had with some… overly attached women.

"Not quite. She was gone before I even woke up…." Chuck muttered and got up from the sofa and headed to his personal bar. He squinted at a label and then added to his glass.

"Isn't that like… Your dream girl?" Nate laughed, but something in the way Chuck flinched a second before pounding back another two fingers of scotch made him pause. "Wait… _was_ this your dream girl? Holy shit. Did Chuck Bass fall in love last night?!" Nate teased.

"Hardly." Chuck shot his friend a look that was meant to stop Nate's laughter, but only made the other man chuckle more.

Nate crossed his arms over his chest, and contemplated his life long friend. "Spill."

"There's nothing to disclose. I met a woman in a bar. We came back here. We had sex. Several times. She left before dawn… or noon… I'm not quite sure. I was rather worn out." For a moment Chuck was lost in the memory.

"I have to say… You're beginning to worry me. Who was she? A ballerina, contortionist, super model?"

"She was the most perfect creature I have ever seen… And it was the best sex of my life." Chuck confessed almost to himself.

Nate had to sit down. He lowered himself into one of the bar stools. "Who is this woman?"

"I really wish I knew…"

"Are you going to look for her? Get your PI on it?"

"No…" Chuck looked down at his hand and watched the way it clutched his empty glass. "And I would like to end this discussion."

Nate looked at his friend for a moment, but then shrugged, letting it go.

"Well then, I have a little favour to ask you…"

"Don't you always?" Chuck grinned, glad to be on more familiar conversational ground.

"There's this new writer at the magazine… I want to give her a shot." Nate tried to begin in a low-key manner.

"You want to sleep with her." Chuck guessed not inaccurately.

"Dude, it's not like that. I just thought, maybe giving her an assignment to write about Chuck Bass on the eve on his first own hotel opening…"

"You definitely want to sleep with her." Chuck rolled his eyes. This was not the first time a request like this was pushed his way. Who was he to stand in the way of young lust? "Invite her to the party tonight at 1 Oak. If I like her, she can write the piece."

"You're the best, man!" Nate smiled and then paused. "Just, ah… don't sleep with her, okay?"

"Don't worry, Nathaniel." Chuck looked down at the panties still in his hand. "I believe your reporter is safe for now…"

Nate nodded and walked away, but commented as he did. "Yeah, it's the 'for now' part that makes me think I'm going to walk in on you two and a sex swing."

"It was one time…"

"I was planning on asking her to prom."

Back at Blair and Serena's…

"BLAIR!" Serena shouted as she pounced onto the bed and the lump under the covers that was her best friend.

Blair howled and sat up in the bed, pulled her sleep mask from her eyes, and tried to push her friend off of her. "How the hell did you get in here?" She demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I picked the lock." Serena shrugged.

"You've been watching too much Sherlock."

"Don't be grumpy. I have news!"

"It turns out that you're still married to that guy you knew for 7 minutes?"

"No, that's still annulled. And no, it's something better!" Serena clapped. "I got invited to a party tonight…"

"Bully for you." Blair said as she flopped back onto her pillows and pulled the covers over her again.

"Did I mention it's a private party…"

Blair rolled over, giving Serena her back. Serena leaned over Blair's body to whisper into her ear.

"It's at 1 Oak…"

Blair's eyes opened.

"And I got my new boss to let me bring a guest…

Blair rolled back over.

"Well, the most important parties to attend are the ones you aren't invited to…" Blair mused with a glint in her eye.

"That's my girl." Serena nodded.

Later that night, while dressed to the nines, Blair and Serena were let into the private party. For a private party there certainly was a crush of people. Blair's eyes subtly scanned the room, making note of the people who were worthy of making note of.

"I have to find my boss and say hi!" Serena giggled. "Want to come?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "No, thanks. I can meet your future ex-boyfriend later."

"Be nice!" Serena bumped Blair's hip with her own. "He could be the future love of my life."

Blair waved her friend away, and headed to the bar. With one glance at her the bartender was in front of her to take her drink order, and she had her martini before the waiting crowd could even mutter their displeasure.

Across the club, Chuck sat in a booth beside Nate, satisfied with the quality and quantity of the turnout. If this was any indication the hotel opening tomorrow would be the social even of the year. Chuck had been letting the sycophants in the place approach him, but the line was getting long. He decided to make himself a moving target and excused himself from the booth, saying he was circulating, but actually planning to take a strategic step back from the party that was in full swing. Leave them wanting more.

Also, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He was on his way to his private back room when he caught sight of long dark curls that spilled down a perfect back. It couldn't be, he thought, but he was already headed towards her because something inside him knew it could be no one else.

Several people tried to speak to him, but he dismissed them with a scowl, and waved them away till he was sliding into the small space beside her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise." He drawled, unable to keep the grin off his face as he leaned an elbow on the bar.

He caught the ever so slight hitch in her breath before head slid onto her shoulder to look over at him with her huge eyes. He also didn't miss the slight tremble that shivered through her body. Good, he thought, she was affected by him too.

"That it is." She blinked, and the hint of a smile curved her red glossed lips. "Are you stalking me?" She pretended to look stern and off-putting.

"Only if you want me to…" He smirked.

"I'm undecided." She teased as she slowly turned her body towards his. As she did, her foot slid along his calf and it was his turn to have his breath hitch.

He cleared his throat, and looked down at the drink in her hand. "I'd offer to buy you a cocktail, but it would seem I'm too late."

Without breaking eye contact, Blair slowly lifted the glass to her lips, and drained its contents. When she was done, her tongue slid along her lower lip, and she thrilled to the way his heated gaze watched the action.

"A girl can always use another." She commented with a raised brow.

"Another night?" He purposely misunderstood.

"Another drink." She smiled coyly as her shoulders rocked, ever so slightly, back and forth.

He smiled at her and the twinkle in her eyes. "How about a more private drink?"

"And leave the party?" She said in mock affront. "How rude of us."

"True, but I think the host is forgiving. Or are you worried?"

"Oh, I'm not worried at all. I'm crashing. You?"

"I'm uninvited myself." He said easily, and it wasn't a lie since it was his party.

She smiled wider and he felt something in his stomach start fluttering, the same feeling he'd had the first moment he'd met her.

"Then shall we?" He offered her his arm.

She slid her hand into the crook of his arm and let him lead her away.

Chuck couldn't stop looking over at her as they moved through the crowd. This just got interesting, he thought.

To be continued…


End file.
